


slow mornings with you

by ftaephoria



Series: they're in love, your honor [10]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, sleepy morning vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftaephoria/pseuds/ftaephoria
Summary: Heeseung reached around to wrap his arms around Sunghoon’s lower back, pressing his nose against his shirt.“I love you,” he finally whispered, the words so muffled against the cotton of Sunghoon’s tee that he wasn’t sure if Sunghoon had heard him at all.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: they're in love, your honor [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973239
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	slow mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> okay so there's been a lot of milkcarrot angst on my timeline (looking at you, kenny!) so i just needed to write something to alleviate the pain :')
> 
> this piece is partially inspired by a drawing i made!
> 
> enjoy :)

Heeseung woke to an empty room and the smell of coffee.

He slowly rose out of bed and arranged his rumpled sheets back into place. Putting on the slippers he had received back during I-Land, the soft fabric on the soles dulled and worn from use, he padded sleepily to the kitchen, where Sunghoon stood pouring steaming espresso into a mug.

“Sunghoonie,” Heeseung yawned, moving to peck the back of his neck. “What are you still doing here? Don’t you have school?”

Sunghoon paused in his movements to lean back against him. “They’re doing exams in the morning, so I don’t have to go until after lunch. And I could ask the same of you, hyung–didn’t you go to bed at 4 AM? It’s early, you can still go back to sleep.”

“I was going to,” Heeseung hummed. “But if you’re still here then I would rather spend time with you.”

“Well, aren’t you the smooth talker at eight in the morning,” Sunghoon sighed, ears unconsciously reddening as he stirred a spoonful of sugar into his coffee. 

Heeseung pressed another lingering kiss against his shoulder. “Anything for you.”

He couldn’t help grinning smugly as the flush spread from Sunghoon’s ears to his cheeks and neck, staining his skin a faint pink.

“Go wash up,” Sunghoon muttered, reaching up to pat down Heeseung’s sleep-ruffled hair.

When Heeseung stepped out of the bathroom, face clean and hair tamed, he found a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk sitting on the table. Sunghoon sat at the adjacent seat with his coffee, his side profile glowing from the sunlight streaming into the dorm.

“Hoonie, you didn’t have to,” Heeseung murmured gratefully, taking a seat and leaning his head against his shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Sunghoon shrugged, a benevolent smile on his face. “It’s just cereal.”

Heeseung smiled and shook his head, but made no effort to argue. All of the members had staunchly tried to convince Sunghoon of his abnormal selflessness, but the boy had simply smiled and said, “It’s really no big deal.” They had given up after that.

Something felt different that morning. Time seemed to slow, as if the mere lack of deadlines allowed the world to still to a slow stop. Heeseung felt a little out of his element, walking dreamily to the sink to wash his bowl.

“Hey, Sunghoonie, does today feel kind of funny? Like the world is kind of floaty and dreamlike?”

Sunghoon gave Heeseung a good, long look, face shifting through a multitude of expressions before settling on amusement.

“Hyung, I think you just need to go back to sleep.”

“No…” Heeseung pouted. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Sunghoon sighed, grabbing Heeseung’s hand and leading him to the couch. Moving the pillows around, he cleared a space on the couch before settling down, sinking into the couch cushions with a smile.

“Sleep,” he said, gesturing to the spot next to him.

“Won’t you be bored?” Heeseung asked, but his voice betrayed his exhaustion as he obediently settled next to Sunghoon.

Sunghoon grinned and took his earbuds out of his pocket, the metallic case glinting against the sunlight. “I’ll be fine.”

That was sufficient confirmation for Heeseung to close his eyes. Though he had wondered if the time he spent awake would stop him from falling asleep again, the comforting presence of Sunghoon next to him and the faint, tinny hip-hop echoing from his earbuds was enough to make him nod off.

Before he succumbed fully to sleep, he distantly felt Sunghoon reach over to guide his head onto his shoulder.

-

When Heeseung stirred awake once more, he had to squint against the late morning sunlight hitting his eyelids. It shone brightly from where the windows had been left uncovered, the light casting a glow at Sunghoon’s face above him as the boy scrolled on his phone.

_Above…?_

Sunghoon must have felt him shift in his lap because he looked down to meet Heeseung’s eyes with a smile. “Oh, hyung, you’re awake.”

“How long was I out?”

“Just a couple of hours,” Sunghoon replied, taking his earbuds out.

The movement caused the edge of Sunghoon’s button-up to lightly brush Heeseung’s cheeks, and he felt himself zeroing in on the white floral pattern embossed on the dark blue fabric.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” he mumbled.

Sunghoon laughed. “You must have been really out of it if you only just noticed.”

“It looks good on you,” Heeseung hummed, reaching up to rub the grit out of his eyes. All of the members’ clothes had gradually mixed together (with the exception of a few pricey garments that Jay kept in a separate drawer), so it was no longer uncommon for them to be wearing each other’s clothing, whether by mistake or intentionally.

Sunghoon smiled at the compliment, unconsciously adjusting the collar of the shirt.

“By the way,” Heeseung said. “Why am I in your lap?”

Sunghoon blinked, a blush spreading across his cheeks, but he made no move to remove Heeseung from his position.

“Your head was falling from my shoulder, so I decided to move you to my lap instead. I thought it might be more comfortable.”

Heeseung quickly rose from his position to stare incredulously at him. “I was asleep for _two hours,_ Hoonie. Wasn’t it uncomfortable for you?”

Sunghoon looked away. “I didn’t want you to wake up with a sore neck.”

Heeseung could feel his heart squeeze in his chest. “Ah, _geez_ ,” he sighed, falling back into Sunghoon’s lap. “You’re really too selfless for us.”

There was a long pause, and Heeseung looked up to see Sunghoon’s face scrunched up in a mixed expression.

“You…” Sunghoon finally whispered, a tinge of embarrassment on his face. “I would only do this for you.”

_Oh, God. This boy._

Heeseung reached around to wrap his arms around Sunghoon’s lower back, pressing his nose against his shirt.

“I love you,” he finally whispered, the words so muffled against the cotton of Sunghoon’s tee that he wasn’t sure if Sunghoon had heard him at all.

His doubts dissipated when Sunghoon slowly lowered his hands, resting them against his back as he carefully leaned in to drop a fleeting kiss against the top of his head.

“I love you too,” Sunghoon whispered.

The sunlight streaming from the window caused the strands of hair pressed against Heeseung’s forehead to burn, but it couldn’t compare to the warmth bubbling in his stomach as he leaned into Sunghoon’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> the full piece is on my twitter @ftaephoria if you'd like to see!


End file.
